


A larger pattern brought us to this point.

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: The Wire
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringer reflects, briefly, on the circumstances that brought him to this point.</p><p>Spoilers for the end of Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A larger pattern brought us to this point.

Stringer stopped laughing. Omar and Brother Mouzone found nothing humorous in his offer. When Omar spoke, it wasn't just this situation that Stringer understood, but how all his betrayals mattered. It wasn't about the money, not how he'd thought of it. That wasn't the game. 

Avon had let this happen because Stringer had forgotten about the blood. Not just that they'd shed but that they'd shared, and that mortared together all they'd built. He'd been sticking knives in his brother's back for over a year - no wonder it had all flowed away. Blood for blood, then: time to pay up.


End file.
